


When the Night Falls

by McGregorsWench



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy's mom may or may not be Wonder Woman, Gen, Moira MacTaggert - Freeform, but don't count on Moira being in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/pseuds/McGregorsWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Darcy is in the hospital and her mother finally finds out exactly who she's working with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Fandoms:** Thor, Avengers, hints of X-Men, hints of Captain America  
>  **Characters:** Darcy, Lynda (OFC - Darcy's Mom - faceclaim Lynda Carter), Pepper, and Moira MacTaggert (the older one from the original X-Men trilogy), possible mentions/inferences of other comic characters.  
>  **Genre:** Family  & Relationships, hints of others  
>  **Summary:** What happens when Darcy is in the hospital and her mother finally finds out exactly who she's working with?  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than the computer that I typed this ficlet with, and quite a few DVDs. I am not, nor have I ever, owned anything of real value other than my two BS degrees. I do not own any recognizable characters, they belong to the CB gods over at Marvel Comics/Marvel Studios/Disney, and even fox owns one character....Nor do I own the old Wonder Woman theme song (not sure who really owns this, I used the season 1 version of the song), or the characters themselves that I based Lynda and her husband on. The title comes from The Pretenders’ song I’ll Stand by You; which I also do not own. In fact, if you recognize the characters or lyrics, I do not own them! This was written for entertainment purposes only; no money (and only enjoyment) was gained by writing this short story.  
>  **Notes:** This is my entry into the Fandom4Rainne. I hope that it helps someone, because it was very therapeutic to write. I also have plans to eventually tie this into a short series, but we'll see how that goes too.  
>  **Betas:** [GlynnisI](http://glynnisi.tumblr.com/) ([GlynnisIsta8](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8)) and [AenariasBookshelf](http://aenariasbookshelf.tumblr.com/) ([Aenaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria)) any mistakes remaining are my own....

** When the Night Falls **

 

“ _A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity. It dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path.” ~_ _ **Agatha Christie, The Hound of Death**_

 

 

"Wonder Woman. Get us out from under, Wonder Woman. All our hopes are pinned upon you, and the magic that you do. Stop a bullet cold, make the Axis fold, change their minds, and change the world," Darcy sang while inputting the data into Jane's model. She giggled and continued singing. If Jane was going to make her come in on her day off, she was going to suffer too! Besides, she had better things she could be doing...like conveniently doing yoga in the gym when a certain super soldier was at the punching bag.

 

"Darcy! If you continue to sing that annoying song I'm going to be forced to make you  decode the rest of the data by yourself." Jane grumbled, standing up and reaching for the empty coffee pot. “I’m going to run and get more coffee. I need caffeine so I can deal with you."

 

"Ah, Jane! You love my singing."

 

As Jane left the lab, she heard Darcy start that infernal song over again....

 

"Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman. All the world is waiting for you, and the power you possess."

 

_**~*~*~*~** _

 

Lynda Lewis walked into the kitchen as she heard the unfamiliar music restart.

 

_All the world is waiting for you, and the power you possess. In your satin tights, fighting for your rights, and the old red white and blue._

 

“Dammit, Darcy Ann! Quit changing my ringtone,” Lynda muttered under her breath as she reaches for her cell phone. Darcy’s insistence that she resembled the actress who had played Wonder Woman was cute, until it wasn’t.

 

Seeing an unfamiliar New York number, she answers it, dread starting to build. “ Hello? ” 

 

“Mrs. Lewis?”

 

“Yes, this is Lynda.”

 

“Mrs. Lewis, this is Pepper Potts with Stark Industries.”

 

“Is Darcy all right? Is my daughter okay?”

 

“Ma’am, all I know is that they have taken her to the MedBay at the facility out in New Lebanon. Jane called me when she couldn’t get hold of you. I told her I would reach you for her. I am sure though, had it been really serious, they would have flown Darcy back to the more advanced facility at the Tower here in the city.”

 

“Oh, thank goodness! Is it okay for me to visit her in New Lebanon?” Lynda asked.

 

“I’m afraid that due to the classified nature of the facility you would not be able to get through the security checkpoints.” Pepper continued, “however, if I accompany you, there would be no issue. I can be on the jet and headed your way in less than two hours.”

 

“Oh, bless your heart!”

 

“Which airfield is closest to your house?”

 

“Well, the Williamson County Regional Airport probably has the best runways, even if the Benton Municipal Airport is closer. But, there is only one runway in Benton. I’m not sure a jet could actually land there.”

 

“Then I will call you when I am airborne with my approximate arrival time, so that you can meet me at the airport.” Pepper continued, “I will talk with you soon, Mrs. Lewis.”

 

“Thank you, Ms. Potts. Goodbye.”

 

“You’re welcome. I'll see you soon.” Pepper said as the call disconnected.

 

 

_two hours later...._

 

 

“Lynda, it's so good to finally meet you face to face." Pepper said as she extended her in right hand in greeting.

 

"You, too." Lynda replied as she walked onto the plane, taking the seat across from Pepper.

 

"Before you ask, I have not heard anything more about Darcy's condition, other than that she is in a room."

 

"Thank you. Do you know if Jane is with her?"

 

"I'm not sure who is with her, but I do know that she is not alone. Thor may be there too, I know that he was at the facility when the incident occurred."

 

"Is my daughter safe around all those powered people?" Lynda, beside herself with worry, asked, "I've been seeing on different channels how they're talking how dangerous the people can be. All those people who are suddenly developing powers…"

 

"Darcy is probably far safer at the facility in New Lebanon, than she would be in New York City. There's a reason why the Avengers moved up there without letting it be known."

 

"Darcy is working with Jane? At the Avengers' facility?"

 

"Yes, she's still with Jane, but she has added some duties managing a couple of the other labs as well."

 

Three and a half hours later they were pulling up to the facility. Happy escorted them both inside, where Pepper silently led Lynda to her daughter's room.

 

Lynda sat down next to Darcy's bed. Silently looking around the room, she marveled at how advanced everything seemed, far more than the last time she was in a hospital room. She couldn't even begin to imagine the room at the facility in New York City, if it was considered more advanced than this one. She brushed a stray curl off Darcy's face, remembering the last time she sat waiting in a hospital by her daughter’s bed. She looked just as young now as she did then.

 

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't realize anyone was in here." The doctor said as she walked into the room. "I'm Doctor Moira MacTaggert."

 

"I'm Lynda Lewis, Darcy's mother. Can you tell me how she's doing, and what happened to her?"

 

"As for what happened, no one seems to really know. She was in Doctor Foster's lab alone while Jane stepped out to get some more coffee for the both of them. When Jane came back to the lab, Darcy was unconscious on the floor. She had no obvious signs of injury, but, as a precaution since Jane could not rouse her, Darcy was brought here."

 

"What about security cameras? Would they shed any light?"

 

"What I have been told is that she was in the one spot of the lab that isn't on camera, and nothing or no one was observed on any other camera near that area. Beyond that, we won't know until she wakes up." As she was explaining this to Lynda, Moira was checking Darcy's vitals.

 

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter. She's all I have left." Lynda softly uttered, taking Darcy's hand in hers, realizing that for all she knew of her daughter’s life that there was far more to discover.

 

For two days and nights, Lynda sat beside Darcy. Jane and Thor both spent a good amount of time with her as well. Thor regaled her with tales of derring-do that he and his Asgardian friends got up to. She laughed at his stories. But, warned him that if anything, anything at all, should happen to her daughter that she had a gun and shovel, and she wasn't afraid to use either of them. He laughed and said that he would indeed protect his shield sister.

 

Lynda still couldn't get over the fact that gods and aliens existed! Seeing how frail her daughter looked while unconscious made her start to rethink her giving Darcy her blessing to be here.

 

Other people drifted in and out of the room. One young gentleman seemed to only pop up whenever Lynda was asleep, or pretended to be. He seemed very nice, and he reminded her an awful lot of Darcy's father. Darcy's father was a topic for discussion another day.

 

"Mom? Quit thinking so loudly." Darcy murmured, waking up.

 

"Darcy! You're awake. Thank goodness!" Lynda exclaimed leaning over to hug and kiss Darcy; never once letting go of her hand. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

 

"I feel like Iron Man ran me over."

 

Before they could continue, Doctor MacTaggert walked swiftly into the room. "I see you're finally awake, Miss Lewis. Can you tell me the last thing you remember before waking up here?" Moira questioned Darcy as she started taking her vitals.

 

"I remember singing to annoy Jane, since she had me in the lab on my day off. I wanted to be in the gym doing yoga...and maybe watching a certain hot guy working out." The last part was quietly muttered under Darcy's breath.

 

Moira smiled, and added, "We all enjoy that view, especially when compared with a computer screen. But, what happened after Jane left the room?"

 

"I was twirling around, singing, when I guess I tripped myself up. I remember starting to fall, and all I could think of, was of course the way my luck was he'd be the one that would find me. Please tell me he wasn't who found me." Darcy begged.

 

"Captain Rogers is the one who carried you in here. He's actually been by several times, but you've been asleep." Moira grinned, having guessed that Steve was who Darcy had been worried about.

 

"Aaarrrggggg!" Darcy blushed heavily as she hid her face in her hands.

 

Moira continued grinning, shaking her head.  _It is a shame_ , she thought,  _that the whole base knows these two have it bad for the other, but these idiots are completely oblivious_ .

 

"Darcy, sweetie, is this Captain the one you were telling me about?" Lynda queried.

 

"Yes, mom, he is."

 

"Doctor MacTaggert, will my daughter be well enough to go back to her duties, or should she take some time off and come home with me for a while? I may not actually be Wonder Woman, despite what my daughter thinks, but I can protect her."

 

"I see no reason for her not to be able to go back to work tomorrow." She answered before turning towards Darcy. "Although, I would suggest that you take the rest of the week off, or at least some light duties. Start back to work, first thing Monday morning?"

 

"Yes, doc. I'll take it easy. Can I go back to my apartment?"

 

"Yes, as long as you don't leave the base until the weekend. Just in case something does go wrong, at least you'll be nearby then."

 

Lynda then helped Darcy back to her small apartment on base. As they came into the apartment, Lynda made dinner for them. After they ate, they continued catching up. Just before bed that evening, Lynda asked Darcy one last question. "Can you please just change my ringtone?"

 

"Sure, Mom." Darcy smiled as she fixed the ringtone. She hugged her mom, and gave her a goodnight kiss as she walked to her bed to go to sleep.


End file.
